


Nipple Play in Three Acts

by dyrimthespeaker



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyrimthespeaker/pseuds/dyrimthespeaker
Summary: Mickey loves to have his nipples played with and Ian has some ideas on how to give his boyfriend what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horror_business](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horror_business/gifts).



> I wrote this for the lovely horror_business who posted about Mickey getting his nipples pierced a while ago and I added comments about nipple clamps and… well then this happened.
> 
> The title of the word doc for this is “nipples fic” and that’s honestly all that’s happening here. 7k of nipple inspired smut.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful gf phillipsheabutter for betaing for me.

Ian lay in bed, panting after a very intense and pleasurable round of sex. He was enjoying lying there boneless, waiting for his heart to return to a normal rate. He idly thought about how he’d need to get up in a few minutes to clean himself off so he could fall asleep comfortably, but he wasn’t ready to get up yet. He needed a little longer to just relax before he could will himself up.

It was in this post-coital moment of relaxation that he remembered an idea he’d had. He turned his head to look over at Mickey who was on his back with his eyes closed in a similar state of afterglow.

“What if we got a new toy?”

“Yeah?” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow and turning his head to look at Ian, “You change your mind about that cock ring?”

“No, that one’s still… under consideration.” Ian replied.

Mickey snorted and turned his head back to face the ceiling and closed his eyes again, “You need to loosen up about getting your cock in on the toy action.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Sorry I need a little more time to think about these things than you, Mr. Springs The Biggest Anal Beads In The World On His Unsuspecting Boyfriend.”

“It’s not like I was gonna shove them up your ass!” Mickey retorted.

“They’re still shocking if you aren’t expecting them!”

“Yeah well you like them now,” Mickey said suggestively, looking back over at Ian with a grin.

“I know I do. Which is why I’m open to getting new toys.”

“What were you thinking?” Mickey asked.

“Nipple clamps.”

Mickey perked up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ian replied, reaching out and rubbing his thumb over one of Mickey’s nipples, “I know you like having them played with.”

“Mh-hm,” Mickey said, shifting into Ian’s touch.

Ian moved so he was closer to Mickey and started to kiss over his chest. “And I was thinking,” he paused to flick the tip of his tongue over a nipple, “that a toy that focused on them might be nice.”

Mickey watched Ian’s progress over his chest and hummed in agreement.

“And,” Ian said as he suddenly pinched both of Mickey’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, “it might be nice to have something that could pinch at them while still leaving my hands free for other things.”

Mickey’s breath hitched and he nodded, “I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Ian said, releasing Mickey’s nipples, “We can go shopping tomorrow.” Ian leaned up and kissed Mickey.

Mickey kissed him back, then settled down in bed when Ian pulled away. “Sounds good. You gonna get a cloth?”

“Yeah, here I go to take care of your demanding ass,” Ian said as he got up and went to the bathroom for a washcloth. He cleaned himself up, then brought it out to Mickey who quickly wiped himself off, then threw it at the laundry hamper. It fell just to the right of the hamper.

Ian snorted, “Nice job. You gonna get that?”

“Nope,” Mickey replied as he settled down under the covers.

“Ugh, you’re getting it tomorrow,” Ian said, settling next to Mickey.

“Sure.” Mickey scooted up against Ian so his back was pressed to him.

“I mean it,” Ian said as he pulled Mickey closer and got comfortable spooning him.

“Mh-hm,” was Mickey’s sleepy reply.

Ian sighed and kissed the back of Mickey’s head, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day saw Ian and Mickey curled up in bed looking at page after page of nipple clamps for sale on Ian’s laptop.

“What about those?” Ian asked, pointing at a pair that boasted a multi-pronged end to grab onto your nipples.

Mickey scrunched up his nose. “They look sharp. Like they’re gonna rip my nipples off.”

“Okay, well what about these?” Ian asked, pointing to a different pair, “They’ve got rubber tips so they should be safe.”

Mickey looked them over critically and nodded, “Yeah, those look good.”

Ian clicked on the link to them and read over the specs. “Oh and they’ve got a little bit on the end you can attach a chain to. That’ll look hot.”

“Alright, let’s get those then.”

Ian clicked to order and put in his credit card information. “Just about a week and we’ll get to try them out.”

It was hard to wait the week, but both Ian and Mickey agreed waiting was preferable to going to an actual sex shop in person. That just seemed too risky. What if the shop was weird and gross? Or what if they ran into someone they knew? There were some things you just really don’t need to know about your friends and family.

The day the clamps came in the mail Mickey ripped open the package and pulled them out. He held them up and inspected them, testing the clamping mechanism and making sure the rubber tips were fully secured.

“They look good?” Ian asked.

Mickey nodded, “Yeah. You ready to use them on me?” He grinned.

Ian grinned back. “Hell yeah.” He held out his hand and Mickey placed the clamps in his palm. “Go to the bedroom and strip.”

“Yes sir,” Mickey replied teasingly.

Ian smacked Mickey on the ass as he walked past. “Teach you to sass me.”

Mickey grinned at him wickedly and started stripping as he walked into the bedroom.

Ian quickly stripped, making sure to use two fingers to keep the clamps secure in his palm, then followed Mickey into the bedroom. He found Mickey already on the bed, lounging with his legs spread and slowly jerking his hardening cock.

He set the clamps down on the bedside table, then climbed up to join Mickey in bed. He positioned himself between Mickey’s spread legs and leaned down to kiss him.

Mickey responded eagerly to the kiss and stopped stroking himself in favor of wrapping his arms around Ian’s shoulders. He nipped at Ian’s bottom lip, then soothed the bite with his tongue. Ian sucked Mickey’s lower lip into his own mouth and grinned into the kiss when Mickey responded by flicking his tongue against Ian’s.

They pressed against each other and groped at each other’s bodies as they kissed. It grew more and more heated until Ian pressed himself down against Mickey more firmly, lining their cocks up together. They both gasped when Ian started to thrust.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s hips and rocked his hips with Ian’s movements, enjoying the feeling of Ian against him as their cocks pressed together. Ian pulled back to kiss down Mickey’s neck and reached a hand up to pinch at Mickey’s nipples.

Mickey gasped and arched under him. “Isn’t that what the clamps are for?”

Ian pull back from marking up Mickey’s neck and grinned. “You’re right.” He reached over and grabbed the clamps off the bedside table. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Mickey replied, watching Ian open the clamps.

Ian shuffled a little to get better access to Mickey’s nipples, then lined up one of the clamps and closed it. “That good?”

Mickey inhaled sharply and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Looser? Tighter?”

“It’s good. Do the other one.”

Ian placed the other clamp on Mickey’s other nipple. He surveyed his handiwork. Both of Mickey’s nipples were tightly pinched between the clamps and the metal chain attached to the ends of each lay draped over Mickey’s chest. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“Fuck me,” Mickey replied, squirming a little as he got used to the pressure on his nipples.

Ian grabbed the lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers. He reached down between Mickey’s legs and gently rubbed one finger against Mickey’s entrance. He traced the edges of the hole and teased at it, until finally he slowly pushed his finger in.

Mickey rolled his hips with the pressure. “More.”

Ian thrust that finger in and out, gently working Mickey open, then added a second. Mickey moaned and thrust his hips up. Ian pushed him back down on the bed and eased a second finger in. “How are your nipples feeling?”

“Fucking… tight. It’s good. It’s like you’re pinching them, but even more intense…”

“Yeah?” Ian stroked his free hand over Mickey’s inner thigh as he kept fingering him. “You like it? ‘Cause I like having my hands free to do this.” He rolled Mickey’s balls in one hand and thrust his fingers in more aggressively, searching for Mickey’s prostate and pressing against it once he found it.

“Fuck!” Mickey moaned and rocked back against Ian’s fingers. “Oh fuck, yeah like that!”

Ian grinned and continued to aim his fingers at Mickey’s prostate as he worked him open. He scissored his fingers and worked a third in. “I think you’re almost ready.”

“I know I’m fucking ready.”

Ian thrust three fingers in and out of Mickey until he was satisfied Mickey was loose enough, then sat back and grabbed a condom. He tore open the wrapper and put it on, then he poured more lube in his hand and worked it over his cock. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Mickey watched him lube up his cock, then sat up and pushed Ian down. “Lie back,” Mickey said, gently pushing Ian with a hand on his chest.

Ian settled back on the bed and watched Mickey straddle him. “You gonna ride me?”

Mickey took Ian’s cock in hand and ran his thumb over the tip. “You ready for that?” He rose up on his knees and kept holding Ian’s cock to aim it at his hole, then slowly sat down.

Mickey gasped and arched his back as he sank down and Ian watched him as he threw his head back once he was fully seated. Ian reached out and stroked his hands up Mickey’s thighs.

Mickey started out with a slow grind, just rocking his hips, but not moving up at all. Keeping Ian’s cock deep inside himself and stimulating every nerve inside him.

“Fuck, Mick, move… please move more…” Ian moaned and grabbed at Mickey’s hips.

Mickey smirked and pulled up off Ian’s cock only to slam back down and start up a rhythm riding him.

Ian groaned and watched the chain connecting the two nipple clamps bounce against Mickey’s chest and glint in the light while Mickey bounced on his cock. He thrust his hips up to meet Mickey’s movements as Mickey leaned forward to brace his hands against Ian’s chest.

Mickey panted as he sped up his rocking, riding Ian at a faster pace and moaning. He continued to shift until he got the angle right and cried out as Ian’s cock hit his prostate. The chain hit his chest harder as he moved.

Ian surged up to a seated position and placed one hand on Mickey’s lower back, encouraging him to keep rocking his hips. He used the other to grab at the chain connected to Mickey’s nipples and give it a tug.

Mickey moaned and threaded his fingers into Ian’s hair. “ _Fuck_ Ian…”

“Yeah? You close? C’mon Mick, come for me.” Ian said, tugging at the chain and thrusting up into Mickey.

“Oh fuck… I’m close…” Mickey panted and rocked in Ian’s lap.

Ian moved his hand from Mickey’s lower back and reached down to stroke Mickey’s cock as he kept pulling at the chain. “That’s it, you’re so close, come for me Mick… you’re so good, come for me…”

Mickey’s thighs trembled and he gripped tighter at Ian’s hair, then his back arched as he came with a loud cry. His come coated his and Ian’s stomachs as he clenched around Ian’s cock.

Ian flipped them over and thrust into Mickey hard a few more times and then he came, moaning Mickey’s name. He pulled out and collapsed next to Mickey, panting softly. “Fuck… that was good…”

Mickey hummed in agreement. “The clamps were a good idea.”

“They definitely were. How are your nipples doing?”

“They’ll be sore, but it’s good.” Mickey reached down and released the clamps, hissing slightly at he fiddled with them. He got them off and set them aside on the nightstand.

Ian watched him, then leaned in when he laid back down on the bed and gave his reddened nipples gentle kisses. Mickey hissed again and arched away from the overstimulation.

Ian pulled back quickly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, it was just a bit much… they’re tender.”

Ian nodded. “Got it. Think you can sleep shirtless or do you want to wear something?”

“I think wearing a shirt will make it worse.”

“Okay.” Ian took off the condom and tied it off, then leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed one of their shirts off the floor and used it to wipe himself off.

Mickey watched him in amusement. “Nice.”

“I don’t feel like going all the way to the bathroom for a cloth. We’re gonna wash this shirt anyway.”

Mickey laughed and took the shirt from Ian and used it to clean himself as well, then tossed it away. “C’mere.”

Ian scooted over and wrapped his arms around Mickey. “’Night Mick.”

“’Night Ian,” Mickey replied as he relaxed into Ian’s arms and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Not long after adding the nipple clamps as a bedroom staple, Ian decided to up the ante a little with a surprise for Mickey.

“Hey, you almost ready to go to Fiona’s?” He called into the bedroom.

Mickey called back, “Yeah, but this dinner is still stupid! You know whatever she’s celebrating is gonna be another abandoned plan in a month!”

Ian walked into the bedroom. “I know, but she’s still my sister and I’m going to support her continued attempts to get her shit straight. Besides, I think I have something to make this evening a little more fun for us.”

Mickey raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? What you pretend to choke five minutes in and I rush you home to rest? By which I mean fuck me?”

Ian grinned. “Along those lines, but not as dramatic.”

Mickey stopped buttoning his shirt and looked over at Ian in interest. “Alright, what is it?”

Ian pulled two little rubber suction cups out of his pocket and wiggled his eyebrows at Mickey.

“What the fuck are those?” Mickey asked.

“They stick to your nipples and have little vibrators on them so I was thinking if they aren’t too loud, maybe you could wear them under your shirt during dinner?” Ian looked at Mickey’s chest heatedly. “Have to keep quiet and focused, but all the while your nipples would be getting all hard and sensitive and ready to be played with.”

Mickey’s lips parted slightly as Ian spoke, then he licked his lower lip and swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

“I think we should see if they’re quiet enough that no one will notice ‘em at dinner.”

Ian grinned. “Get your shirt off and we’ll see.”

Mickey quickly unbuttoned the few buttons he had done and pulled the shirt open.

Ian pressed the little cups to Mickey’s nipples and held them down to make sure all the air was out and they’d have enough suction to stay attached. He let go of them and watched to make sure they stayed in place. “How does that feel?”

“Weird.”

“But secure, right? They don’t feel like they’re gonna fall off?” Ian asked.

Mickey did a little body shimmy to test if they’d stay put. “They seem fine.”

Ian laughed, “What was that move?”

Mickey scowled at him. “Shut the fuck up! You wanted me to check!”

“I did, but I wasn’t expecting you to bust out your burlesque moves on me.”

Mickey shoved Ian lightly. “You’re such a fucking asshole.”

Ian was still grinning. “Sorry, I’ll make it up to you. Maybe if you like this a lot you can show me your whole routine?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Are we gonna test them or not?”

“Yeah.” Ian reached out and pressed the buttons of the ends of each of the tiny vibrators that were attached to the outside of the cups and turned them on. They began to buzz slightly, but were quiet enough that it could only barely be heard. “What do you think?”

Mickey looked surprised when Ian turned them on. “Fuck. Uh, it’s good on sound, but they’re a bit… stronger than I thought they’d be.”

Ian raised his eyebrow, “That gonna be okay?”

Mickey thought for a moment, then nodded his head. “Yeah. Yeah I think it’s fine.”

“Alright, well you should probably wear an undershirt to help hide them. And maybe a looser button-up?”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah, probably.” He reached down and turned the vibrators off, then shrugged off the shirt he was wearing and turned to find something else to wear. He found something suitable and quickly got dressed. “I think we should wait to turn them on until we’re there.”

“Do it in the car before we go in?”

Mickey nodded.

“Sounds good.” Ian grabbed the keys to the car and they drove to Fiona’s.

Once they parked they took a quick minute to turn the nipple vibrators on and make sure they weren’t obvious and Mickey looked normal, then they walked into the Gallagher house to join the festivities.

Fiona was having a ‘three months at the same steady job’ full family celebration dinner and she’d gone all out with steaks and plenty of sides. She’d even gotten pies from Patsy’s for dessert.

“Ian!” She yelled when she saw Ian and Mickey had joined them, “Thanks for coming!” She hugged Ian and patted Mickey on the arm.

Mickey was silently grateful that she was respectful of his dislike of hugs from most people so he wouldn’t have to explain his vibrating chest to her.

“Come on, come sit down, dinner’s ready!” Fiona ushered them to the table where Kev, Vee, the twins, and all the Gallagher siblings were already sitting.

Ian and Mickey took their seats and quickly got to serving themselves and catching up on everyone’s personal lives. There was a toast to Fiona’s currently steady employment, then dinner quickly turned to a chaotic mix of eating and talking over each other. Multiple conversations took place at once as food was passed around and grabbed from across the table.

Mickey took advantage of the noisiness and chaos to check out of conversation and instead focus on cutting his steak into small pieces, willing himself to ignore the buzzing on his nipples. As the dinner went on it felt like it was getting more and more intense, even though he knew the simple bullet vibrators only had one intensity level. He kept catching Ian’s eye and every time he saw the heat there he was having a harder time ignoring how much the cups were affecting him. He bit at his lip continually to try to distract himself.

He shifted again and tried to eat another bite of food. As he very deliberately chewed his food he felt Ian’s hand slide over his thigh. He froze as Ian settled his hand high up on his thigh and squeezed. He reached out for his beer and took a quick sip, trying to will away his growing erection.

When he set the bottle down he felt Ian push his finger right into the crease of his inner thigh then slowly pull it out, only to push it back in again. The teasing push-pull of Ian’s finger right by his cock combined with the vibrations on his nipples got to be too much and he pushed his chair back with a choked cry of “Bathroom!” and ran upstairs.

When he reached the upstairs bathroom he slammed the door shut behind himself. He walked over to the sink and put his hands out to lean against it and took deep breaths to try to settle himself.

The vibrations continued and he couldn’t help but arch his back and sigh, catching sight of himself in the mirror and seeing the arousal spelled out across his face. Fuck, how was he supposed to go back downstairs and continue eating with Ian’s family? His gaze dropped to the sink as he thought about calling it quits and turning the vibrators off.

He looked up again when he heard the door open and locked eyes with Ian in the mirror. “What—“

Ian cut him off, grabbing him by the hips and turning him around so he was resting back against the sink.

“Ian I—“ he got cut off again as Ian reached down to cup his erection through this pants. Mickey groaned and tipped his head back.

“Yeah?” Ian rubbed him slowly. “It was hot as fuck watching you sitting there trying to control yourself. Getting hard, biting your lip like that…”

“Fuck,” Mickey hissed under his breath. He started rocking into Ian’s hand and spread his legs further.

“You’re so fucking hard, you like that?” Ian continued to rub him lightly.

Mickey reached a hand down to press Ian’s more firmly against his cock.

“No,” Ian said, moving Mickey’s hand away. He grabbed both of Mickey’s hands and held them back against the sides of the sink, then pressed his thigh between Mickey’s legs. “If you want it, you’re going to have to help yourself like this.”

Mickey sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and worried it between his teeth for a moment, then tentatively began to thrust against Ian’s thigh. He gasped as pleasure shot through him and started to roll his hips harder.

“Fuck, yeah like that. Keep riding my thigh just like that,” Ian said, his voice deepened with arousal.

Mickey glanced up at Ian through his lowered lashes. “Yeah?”

“You know how good you look doing that?” Ian pressed his thigh harder against Mickey’s crotch. “Fuck Mick, you look so fucked out right now.”

“I feel fucked out… Ian I need it. I need you,” Mickey breathed out as he rocked harder against Ian.

“Shit.” Ian let go of Mickey’s hands and gripped Mickey’s hair to pull him up into a harsh kiss.

Mickey quickly responded to the kiss and brought his hands up to run over Ian’s chest and sides, not pausing in his rhythm grinding against Ian. “Fuck, fuck I need you,” he gasped into Ian’s mouth.

Ian pulled back from the kiss and moved his hands down to grip at Mickey’s hips. “You’re so fucking hot like this.”

Ian pulled his thigh back and Mickey whined at the lack of pressure.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you,” Ian reassured him, “But first do you think you can take care of me?” Ian guided one of Mickey’s hands to palm over his cock. “Because you’ve been biting at that pretty little mouth all night getting your lips all red, making me think about fucking it.”

Mickey inhaled sharply and tightened his grip over Ian’s cock.

“Yeah?” Ian asked, “You want me to fuck your mouth?”

Mickey nodded eagerly, “Yeah.”

Ian spun them so he took Mickey’s place with his back to the sink. He leaned back against it and reached down to undo his pants.

Mickey got to his knees and pulled Ian’s pants and boxers down once Ian had them undone, then shuffled closer to take the tip of Ian’s cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit and looked up at Ian.

Ian stared down at him and ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair. “Fuck babe, that’s good.”

Mickey started to bob his head, taking more of Ian’s cock in each time and running his tongue along the thick vein that ran up the underside. Once he’d worked his way up to a good rhythm he tapped at Ian’s hip.

“Yeah? You ready now?”

Mickey hummed around Ian’s cock as an answer.

Ian cursed harshly under his breath, “Fuck, okay.” He gripped Mickey’s hair more firmly and started to rock his hips, thrusting into Mickey’s mouth gently.

“Fuck that’s good.” Ian worked up a rhythm, thrusting faster. “Good boy. You take it so good for me.”

Mickey moaned around Ian’s cock and relaxed his jaw and throat as much as he could.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat now, can you take that for me?”

Mickey moaned again and Ian pushed his cock down his throat and held it there for a moment. Mickey swallowed around it and Ian gasped and moaned, then pulled out. He pushed back in and set up a rhythm of fucking Mickey’s mouth and every so often pushing fully in to go down Mickey’s throat. He groaned as he kept pumping his hips and gripped Mickey’s hair tightly.

“Fuck I’m so close…” Ian gasped.

Mickey shifted on his knees and squeezed at his own cock through his pants as Ian kept fucking his mouth. He loved the feeling of Ian hot and heavy on his tongue and thick and hard down his throat. He knew his voice would be fucked later from this, but it felt too good for him to care. He hummed around Ian’s cock as Ian’s thrusts got jerkier and more desperate, trying to push Ian over the edge.

It took one more thrust down Mickey’s throat while Mickey was humming for Ian to come with a loud moan. He held himself there for a moment, then pulled out, panting and staring at Mickey’s wet and tender lips.

He let go of Mickey’s hair and tucked himself back in his pants and redid them. Then he held his hands down for Mickey to take. “Come on, let’s get you up.”

Mickey took Ian’s hands and stood. Ian pushed him back against the sink and dropped to his knees in front of him.

He started undoing Mickey’s belt. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. Sitting there through dinner even though all you wanted to do was get some relief.” Ian unbuttoned Mickey’s pants. “Letting me fuck your mouth even though you were desperate to get off.”

Mickey inhaled sharply as Ian shoved his pants down and pulled his cock out. He thrust out towards Ian who brought his hand up took him in hand.

“Look at you… so fucking hard, getting wet… I bet there’s a big wet spot in your boxers, huh?” Ian used his thumb to spread Mickey’s precome over the head of his cock. “How bad do you need it?” Ian asked looking up at Mickey.

Mickey stared down at Ian and thrust into his hand. “Fuck, so fucking bad,” Mickey said, voice strained with desperation.

Ian smiled and moved his thumb to rub at the sensitive spot just under the head of Mickey’s cock. “What do you want?”

“Your mouth.”

“What do you say?”

Mickey made a high whining sound in the back of his throat, “ _Please._ ”

“Good boy.” Ian leaned in and took Mickey’s cock into his mouth and quickly got to sucking and bobbing his head.

Mickey moaned and gripped one hand back against the sink to steady himself and the other in Ian’s hair, not pulling, but just holding.

Ian brought a hand up and played with his balls while focusing on rubbing his tongue over every sensitive spot he could find as he bobbed up and down. He sucked hard and fast and it wasn’t long before Mickey was spilling into his mouth with a loud moan.

Ian swallowed and pulled off and Mickey slumped back against the sink panting hard.

Ian stood up and grinned. “Holy shit.”

Mickey nodded, biting his lip and shuddering softly.

“What’s wrong?”

Mickey sounded slightly strangled as he replied in a rough voice, “They’re still vibrating.”

Ian’s eyes widened in realization and he smiled teasingly. “How does it feel?”

Mickey squirmed and whined, “It’s… a lot…”

“Too much?” Ian asked, watching Mickey as he tried to stay still.

Mickey nodded, bottom lip clenched between his teeth.

Ian took pity and quickly unbuttoned Mickey’s shirt and shoved up his tank top. “Let me turn ‘em off.” He pressed the buttons on each of the cups and turned them off.

Mickey slumped a little in relief. He reached up and gently pulled the cups off his now stiff and bright pink nipples. He held out the cups to Ian who took them and shoved them in his pocket.

Mickey pulled his tank top back down, whining slightly as the fabric brushed over his now sensitive nipples. He buttoned his shirt back up and tucked it back into his pants and tried to straighten his clothing out as much as possible.

“Ready to go back downstairs?” Ian asked.

“Ready as I’ll get,” Mickey replied, his voice low and wrecked, “I don’t want to sit back down though. I want to go home.”

Ian laughed softly, “Yeah, I don’t think I want to try to have more family time after that.”

Mickey and Ian walked back downstairs and entered the kitchen with obvious sex hair, rumpled clothing, and satisfied grins.

Lip groaned, “Gross. You’re both gross.”

Fiona rolled her eyes and pointed at a tin foil covered plate on the counter. “I made you guys a plate of pie to go. Enjoy the pie and get your nasty asses out of my house,” she said teasingly.

Ian grinned. “Thanks, Mickey loves the pie. See you guys later!” He picked up the plate and walked out with Mickey who waved goodbye to everyone silently.

“Congrats again on the job, Fi!” Ian yelled over his shoulder as they walked out the door and headed home.

 

* * *

 

“Have you thought about piercing your nipples?” Ian asked one afternoon, curled up on the couch with Mickey laying on top him watching a marathon of Cutthroat Kitchen.

“Hmm?” Mickey responded distractedly, too absorbed in the spectacle of Alton Brown torturing a man by forcing him to chop vegetables in a mini ball pit to pay attention to what Ian was asking him.

Ian waited for a commercial break, then looked down at Mickey. “Piercing your nipples. I mean you love having them played with… it might be something you’d like? Plus it would look hot as fuck.”

“Yeah? I hadn’t thought about it, but maybe. I’ll look into it.” Mickey wiggled around a little to reach over to grab his phone off the coffee table, then settled against Ian again and propped his phone against Ian’s chest.

He snuck a glance at the tv every once in a while to make sure he hadn’t missed the return of the show while he was googling. He held his phone up to show Ian a picture of a man with little barbell piercings through his nipples. “Like that?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, that’s that I was thinking.”

Mickey hummed in thought, “Yeah… I think I might like the sound of that.” He continued looking at his phone and frowned. “How much would that cost? I don’t want to do that as a home job and get it botched and lose my fucking nipples.”

Ian huffed out a laugh, “This is definitely is one to leave to the professionals.”

Mickey frowned. “Ugh it looks like it’d be a hundred fucking bucks to get both.”

“And you wouldn’t want just one?”

“Nah, if I’m doing it I’m fucking full on doing it.”

“Well we could save up, we’ve got money now, we could swing it.”

“Yeah…” Mickey replied distractedly, reading something over. “Well I’m liking what everybody’s saying about sensation and shit… sounds nice.”

“I wonder what it would be like to use the vibrating cups on top of pierced nipples…” Ian mused.

Mickey grinned at him wickedly. “Pretty fucking good I’d think. And—“ Mickey glanced down at his phone again, then paused and frowned. “Oh fuck no.”

“What?”

“Healing time, a fucking year! A fucking _year_ of sore nipples? And it says you’re not supposed to play with ‘em until they’re fully healed! A _year_ and you can’t touch my nipples at all? Fuck that!” Mickey tossed his phone back at the coffee table in disgust.

“…so it’s a no to the pierced nipples then?”

“Yeah, no way I’m dealing with that shit for a year,” Mickey replied, settling back down and turning his attention to the tv again.

“Fair enough,” Ian said, stroking a hand down Mickey’s back and listening to Mickey’s running commentary on why every single contestant on the show was an idiot who made terrible decisions on their bidding choices and dish concepts.

 

* * *

 

Ian walked into the bedroom where Mickey was resting in bed reading a magazine, already stripped down to his boxers and a tshirt for bed. “So I know the whole pierced nipples thing isn’t happening, but it made me think maybe there was something else we could do to play with your nipples.”

Mickey looked up from his magazine in interest. “What is it?”

“I bought you these.” Ian held up two metal balls that dangled from small rings.

“Those look like anal beads without the string.”

“They’re weighted balls.”

“You bought me heavy balls?” Mickey asked, a smirk teasing at his lips as he was obviously amused with his own question.

“For your nipple clamps. You know how there’s a chain attached to them? Well we can take that off and attach these instead and I can fuck you on your hands and knees while these pull at your nipples for me,” Ian replied smoothly, already starting to strip off his clothes.

The smirk on Mickey’s face faded as Ian spoke and he was left with an expression of desire. “Oh…”

“So you should put that magazine away and get your clamps on.”

Mickey tossed the magazine aside and stripped off the little he was wearing and grabbed the nipple clamps from the drawer where they kept their toys. He took the chain off of them and attached each one to his nipples.

While Mickey was busy with that, Ian stripped fully and climbed up to join him in bed. “You ready?” He asked, holding the weighted balls up.

Mickey nodded and arched his chest out to Ian would have an easier time attaching the balls to the clamps. Ian carefully opened the little rings attached to the balls and worked them through the holes at the ends of the clamps. After he was done he sat back and looked at Mickey to check they were fine.

Mickey was biting his lip as the weight of the balls pulled at his nipples. There was a slight flush high in his cheeks and his cock was starting to harden in interest.

“Turn over on your hands and knees,” Ian ordered.

Mickey quickly complied and got into position, squirming a little as his movement jostled the balls and pulled harder at his nipples.

“Good boy. Arch your ass up for me,” Ian said, running his hands over Mickey’s hips and thighs. As soon as Mickey did he palmed at Mickey’s ass and spread his cheeks to expose his hole. “I’m gonna eat you out while those clamps pinch at your nipples just like you like. That sound good to you?”

“Fuck yeah,” Mickey said, moving a little to get more comfortable and spreading his legs more to give Ian better access.

Ian leaned in and breathed over Mickey’s hole, then turned and kissed over his ass slowly. He traced his tongue over the crease of where Mickey’s upper thigh met his ass and nipped at the sensitive skin there.

“Hurry up!” Mickey urged.

Ian smacked his ass in response and Mickey gasped.

“I’ll do it when I want to.” Ian returned to tracing his tongue just along Mickey’s hole, barely skimming the edge. He placed a few teasing kisses at Mickey’s tailbone and pressed his thumbs against Mickey’s back dimples, then he dropped down and finally flicked his tongue over Mickey’s hole quickly. 

Mickey rocked his hips back to chase the contact and Ian brought his hands to hold Mickey’s hips more firmly and keep him still. He circled Mickey’s hole with his tongue a few more times, then switched to laving it with long fat licks.

Mickey moaned and moved a hand down to stroke himself to the same rhythm Ian was setting with his tongue. Ian allowed him to keep doing that and stiffened his tongue to press inside Mickey as much as he could. He sucked and licked and worked Mickey open until he could tongue fuck him at a steady pace.

By the time Ian was eating him out in earnest with saliva dripping down his chin Mickey was fully hard and grinding back against his face as much as he could. The dual sensations of Ian’s tongue slick and hot in his ass combined with the heavy pressure and pulling from the weighted clamps on his nipples were getting him worked up fast.

Ian pulled back and shushed Mickey’s complaints. “Stop touching yourself, I’m gonna get you ready so I can fuck you until you scream.”

Mickey dropped his hand from his cock to the bed and readjusted himself to rest on his forearms, knowing that the second Ian was pressing up against his prostate he wouldn’t be able to keep himself up on his hands.

Ian grabbed the lube and poured some over Mickey’s hole, then rubbed his index finger over it teasingly. He pushed his finger in and out, further loosening him and preparing him to be fucked. He pushed a second finger in and avoided Mickey’s prostate, focusing on getting him stretched and ready.

Mickey whined and rocked his hips. “Ian, fuck, more!”

Ian scissored his fingers, spreading Mickey further open. “You’ll get it soon, you need to be patient.”

Mickey arched his back and bit his lip to muffle his noises.

“No, no. I want to hear you.” Ian curled his fingers to press against Mickey’s prostate and held them there, rubbing and pressing.

Going from no contact to constant unyielding pressure felt overwhelming and Mickey moaned loudly and bucked his hips, unsure if he was pushing into the stimulation or flinching away from it.

“Good boy,” Ian said, easing up a little, but continuing to brush against Mickey’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers. He managed to work three in before Mickey was enough of a trembling mess that he felt he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and quickly put a condom on and lubed up his cock.

Mickey whined at the loss, but braced himself for what he knew was coming. Ian lined up and rubbed the head of his cock over Mickey’s hole teasingly and watching how Mickey clenched and loosened at the feeling, trying to get him inside.

“Get the fuck in me!” Mickey said, rocking his hips pointedly.

Ian pressed a hand to Mickey’s back to keep his ass arched up and slowly pressed inside with one smooth thrust. He groaned at the sensation of Mickey so hot and tight around him, then slowly pulled out. “Like that?” He asked, starting to rock in and out of his boyfriend.

Mickey moaned his encouragement and panted out, “Yeah.”

Ian continued to thrust and steadily worked up to a hard pace that had them rocking back and forth, sending the balls attached to Mickey’s nipple clamps swinging. Mickey cried out as a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate while the weighted clamps pulled hard at his nipples.

Ian moaned and reached down to stroke Mickey’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Fuck babe, I’m close…”

“Yeah,” Mickey moaned. He was quickly getting overwhelmed from the stimulation he was getting on all the most sensitive parts of his body. His ass, cock, and both of his nipples were all getting constant pressure and stimulation and he could feel himself right at the edge. It took just a few more hard thrusts from Ian that really caused the clamps to pull at his nipples combined with Ian’s fist pulling just right at his cock and Mickey was coming with a loud yell of Ian’s name.

He clenched around Ian and shuddered through his release, come shooting out over the bed below him.

Ian let go of Mickey’s cock and thrust more gently as Mickey went lax below him.

“You okay if I finish off?” Ian asked.

“Yeah,” Mickey said, sounding satisfied and relaxed.

Ian angled himself away from Mickey’s prostate as best he could and thrust a few more times before he was coming too. He pulled out of Mickey after a moment and pushed at Mickey’s side. “Flip over so I can get the clamps off you.”

Mickey rolled over and stifled a whine at the overstimulation as the weights rolled across his chest and pulled at his nipples. Ian gently removed both of the clamps and looked over Mickey’s skin. His nipples were reddened and the skin surrounding them was flushed pink. “They feel okay?”

“I think I’m gonna have to sleep on my back,” Mickey replied, “They’re sore as fuck.”

Ian frowned. “Was it too much?”

“Oh fuck no, that was so good,” Mickey assured him, “I just need a break.”

Ian nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. “And I’m assuming you aren’t up to moving, huh?”

Mickey smiled. “Definitely not.”

Ian smiled back and rolled his eyes. “Of course not.” He got rid of the condom and cleaned them both up, then pulled the covers up, mindful not to brush them against Mickey’s chest. As they settled down to sleep, Ian broke the silence. “…hey babe?”

“Hmm?”

“So you know the whole cock ring thing?”

Mickey cracked an eye open and looked at Ian. “Yeah?”

“I was thinking that I’d be interested in doing that.”

“Fuck yes. I’m gonna find you a good one and tease the fuck out of you.” Mickey grinned, already thinking of possible purchases and plans to tease Ian just as well as Ian had teased him with the nipple clamps.

Ian grinned back. “I expect nothing less.”


End file.
